Put Stupid Emoticon, Please?
by Nasty Nimrod
Summary: Natsume gets a stupid e-mail from a stupid someone on a sullen night.


**Put Stupid Emoticon, Please?**

_By: **Nasty Nimrod**_

_**Disclaimer**_: All rights to Gakuen Alice belong to Higuchi Tachibana.

_**November 1, 2012**_

**Author's Notes: **I took this one out. I couldn't keep up with the challenge after all. Sorry, guys. So it really turned out to be a writing exercise.

* * *

Natsume sat on his chair, face catatonic of the e-mail he's currently reading.

* * *

_To: Natsume Hyuuga_

_Subject: Fluff Puffs!_

_Dear Natsume:_

_Hi! Hotaru brought me Fluff Puffs today!_

* * *

"That's new," he mumbled as he rested his chin up his fist.

* * *

_It's odd for her to waste money on me but it's a good odd. Haha She just got the most sought-after entrepreneur in Japan and they're having a huge project! Isn't that great?! I'm also doing fine as an intern under Jin-jin's supervision. Everything's fine here. How about there? The whole gang misses you. Write back, okay?! -huuuuuugs!-_

_Love, Mikan ^o^_

* * *

That was her fifth e-mail for today. He always receives them. He never writes back. Or maybe he did, at some point in time, but he only replied with an unadorned 'I'm fine' simply because that's all there is to it. He sighed as he slumped on his bed, reflecting on how two years of his life has just passed with only Mikan as her window to the world he once resided. Everyone has been very busy with their own lives, thriving for the prosperity of their own careers- their own chosen paths. They still contact him every once in a while but not as much as the 'polkadotted panties' does. He mused. 'Is she still wearing those juvenile undies?'

* * *

_"I'll be mature inside and out, I promise you that! Jerk!" She bawled angrily._

_"I can see that, teddy bear prints." He insouciantly said as he stuck his hands on his pockets and slowly walked away._

_"How did you?! Come back here, Natsume!"_

* * *

With a blink of an eye, he realized how he had missed those simple rantings they made. It's been two years since he left the academy to work in United States as an agent. It's not like he wanted to leave them but does he really have a choice?

* * *

_"Natsume, are you leaving?" She asked with sullen eyes ready to burst into a flowing river of tears. He didn't answer but for once, he tightly held her. For once he let his pride lay down and just purely show his genuine care for the little girl, as well as his despondence at his approaching departure. And for the first time he let a trickle of tears escape from him, he wiped it immediately with a hand as he was still facing the opposite horizon. The girl snapped at his warm embrace as the suppressed tears has finally gushed free. It was the most hurting moment and none of them can do a thing. He loves her- that is certain, but now is not the time. Damn. The time was never right for the two of them._

The pain of that moment still lingers in his heart. And it's even harder because she hasn't given up on him even after all this years. That's what keeps him living. The hope that sheds light to him, his only surviving kit to all the missions he had to accomplish. If it wasn't for her, he'd long consider death over torture. But no... He cannot give up now knowing someone's waiting for him.

He glowered at the thought of his rotten alma mater still in manipulation of him. Still playing their old dirty tricks on him. The letters he receive are his only way to keep sane. He wanted more. More than these virtual hugs he usually get. He wanted to escape his cold, barred jail where his emotions has been kept in cinch. He longs for that sunny smile that never failed to enkindle his dark and tainted being. He yearns for that blithesome laughter she makes at the most stupid things. He misses those moments under the sakura tree, only the two of them in a peaceful silence, contented at their own presence. He's afraid that nothing can ever be the same. He wanted to grow with power but he was still asthenic especially now that he has abused his self too much- almost pushing to its limits. The pain in his physique can never be at par to his emotional tragedies.

Midnight's drawing in but his mind was still occupied with thoughts and memories he could never bring back to life. His deep mulling has then ceased when he heard a beep from his laptop.

'Another e-mail?'

* * *

_To: Natsume Hyuuga_

_Subject: asdfghjk_l

* * *

'At this time of the night?' He thought, raising an eyebrow.

He almost giggled at the subject. This girl has given him quite a bipolar disorder. For a moment he was depressed and godforsaken then another he'd be musing. Stupid polka.

* * *

_Are you awake?_

* * *

_To: Mikan Sakura_

_Subject: lkjhgfdsa_

_Would a sleeping person be answering?_

* * *

_To: Natsume Hyuuga_

_Subject: Qwertyuiop_

_Unless it was you. :P_

_I can't sleep. Would you mind staying up for the night? We just watched a gore movie and the scenes keep flashing in my head. huhu._

* * *

_To: Mikan Sakura_

_Subject: Poiuytrewq_

_Hey. What's that guy with a knife doing in your room?_

* * *

_To: Natsume Hyuuga_

_Subject: Jerk!_

_You jerk! ~ Please don't scare me like that! I'm getting too paranoid now. Huhuhuhuhuhu :'(_

_..(+O+) oh my gosh_

_._

_._

_._

_._

* * *

Before he could type his reply, another mail invaded his inbox.

* * *

_To: Natsume Hyuuga_

_Subject: qazwsx_

_._

**_I... I wish you're here... Natsume..._**

* * *

He smiled. He wanted to say the exact same thing to her.

"I wish you're here too, Mikan" He mumbled but his fingers instinctively typed on its own.

* * *

_To: Mikan Sakura_

_Subject: Stop with the stupid emoticons_

_I'll always be with you._

* * *

_To: Natsume Hyuuga_

_Subject: teehee_

_:))) put stupid emoticon please!_

* * *

_To: Mikan Sakura_

_Subject: Stupid._

**_I miss you. :3_**

* * *

'This time I want you to know I'm still here. I want you to feel that you're not the only one trying to hold on. There's the two of us. You're never alone. I'm never alone, Mikan.'

* * *

End.


End file.
